Future Girl II
by Pearl-Halliwell
Summary: Chris is still having a hard time, the Charmed Ones think. Then something unexpected happens.. chapter 5 is up!
1. The beginning

**Summary:** Chris is still having a hard time, the Charmed ones think. Then something unexpected happens..

**Athors Note:** Yep I'm back with Future Girl: Part 2!

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

Chris Halliwell was at the attic reading the Book Of Shadows. There was a demon on the loose and his mother, Piper Halliwell, was allready busy with the potions. His mother and her two sisters, Phoebe Halliwell and Paige Matthews, were the Charmed Ones. They are mighty witches with great powers. Piper can freeze and explode thing and demons,Paige can transport herself and things and Phoebe can get permonitions,she can fly and she can feel emotions. But back to Chris, Chris is from the future. His wife, Nina Halliwell, is dead for a year now and he misses her everyday. They were so happy together, but she died because of cancer.

Chris was searching for the demon as Piper got upstairs with Leo Wyatt, her husband and Chris' father. "Did you found it Chris?",Piper asked. Chris looked up and shook his head. He flipped further and Piper came his way. "Are you okay, Chris?" "Could be better.. she died this day..", he said and sighed. "I know.. Chris look at me..", Piper said and took his head in her hands. She forced him to look at her. "Today we're going to her grave.. okay?" Chris nodded his head and sighed. Leo had searched in the book further. "Found it.."

Later that day. Chris stood by the grave of Nina with some flowers. "Hey.. I'm back.. today it's one year that you died..", he said and lay the flowers on the stone. Piper came next to him. She sighed and saw her sisters coming their way. "It's hard to lose someone.. even the one you love..",Phoebe said and looked at the grave. Paige nodded her head and looked around. Chris kneeled down and puted his hand on the stone. "Nina Elizabeth Jessica Ann Halliwell-Rose Beloved wife and friend...",Chris read. Paige smiled. "She has a long name..",she said. Chris nodded and stood up. "Shall we go?",Phoebe asked. "it's freezing here.." "Then wear a sweater or something!",Piper said and they all got home.

Next day. Chris orbed into the manor for breakfast. Piper was busy in the kitchen and saw him. "Hey sweety!",she said and smiled. "Hi mom..",Chris said and waved. "Slept well?""Not really.." Piper opened the oven and puted the plate on the kitchentable. Paige came in. "Goodmorning sunshine!",Paige said to Piper. "Hey Paige! you're up early?",Piper said. "Yeah.. couldn't sleep.." "Tell me about it..",Chris said and sighed. "Okay.. breakfast is almost ready.. only Pheebs has to come out of her bed..", Piper said and walked to the diningroom. "Goodmorning!",she heard. Phoebe came downstairs as Paige came out of the kitchen. "Speaking of the sunshine",Paige said with one hand on her hip. "Hey Pheebs! you're in a happy mood",Piper said and smiled. "yeah.. I had an amazing dream.." Suddenly Leo orbed in. "Hey honey! just right on time for breakfast", Piper said as she kissed him. Leo smiled and sat down. "Where were you anyway..",Phoebe asked. "Oh.. I had to go to the.. Elders",Leo said and took some bread. Chris came in. "Do you want to eat something honey?",Piper asked. "No thanks mom.. I'm going.. to do something..",he said and orbed out. Paige sighed. "He's really having a hard time now.. right.." Phoebe nodded. "Yes sweety.. but it's gonna be allright with him"

Chris orbed in to a livingroom. "Oh there you are!",he heard behind him. He turned around and saw a girl with black hair and blue eyes. Chris smiled and kissed her.

* * *

Oh! He and another girl! and the girls think he's just unhappy..  
Please review!


	2. The girlfriend

**Summary:** Chris is still having a hard time, the Charmed ones think. Then something unexpected happens..

Authors Note: for Ilovedrew88 another chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Girlfriend**

"Nina!", a girl with blonde hair yelled. Nina Halliwell (AN: yes Halliwell.. she's married?) orbed in.

"Hey Marissa! sorry it took so long.. I was at the Elders.." "Never mind.. so find anything about the demon?",Marissa Summers asked. "No sorry I-" "was at the Elders.. I know.. I will find something out.." Nina nodded her head.

Suddenly the doorbell rang and Marissa opened. There stood Leo. "Hi can I help you?",Marissa asked. "Yeah I'm looking for Nina Halliwell?",Leo asked. Nina walked to the door and saw Leo.

"Leo? what are you doing here?",Nina asked and hugged him. "Just checking.. I heard they made you a whitelighter.." Nina nodded her head. "yeah.. different huh?" "I'll say.. shall we take a walk?" "Sure.. if it's okay with Marissa.." Marissa shook her head. "No go! I will call you if something's up.." "Okay.. bye.." Leo and Nina got out.

"So.. how did you found me?",Nina asked, when they sat in the park. "Oh never mind.. the Elders right?" Leo nodded his head. "It's weird to see you again.."

Nina smiled. "You're not seeing everyday the beloved wife of Chris.." "So you've been there on the grave.." "Yeah a couple of times.. sometime Chris was there.. it's weird to lay there though.." Leo grinned.

 "Well yeah.." "Does he know that I'm.. you know.." "No.. I'm the only one and I'm going to keep it that way.." Nina nodded her head. "good choice!" They were quiet for a minute. "So.. how's Chris?" "He misses you.." "Typical Chris.. I miss him to.. but I also have a new life now.." "New changes and things" "Yay me.. not.. It's weird to be a whitelighter.." Leo looked up. "You have to go?""Yeah Piper calls me..""Okay.. see you later then.." They hugged and Leo orbed out.

Leo and Chris orbed in the same time. "Just in time you two!",Piper said and walked to the livingroom, where Paige and Phoebe were looking in The Book of Shadows.

"Find anything?" paige nodded her head and puted her finger on the page with the demon they were looking for."We need a potion and the spell stands.. here!",Paige said and wrote down the things that has to be in the potion. She gave it to Piper and Piper walked with Paige and Leo to the kitchen.

Phoebe looked in the book as Chris sat down. "Well.. you got to the grave of Nina again?",Phoebe asked as she looks at him. "Well.. yes I was..",Chris said and Phoebe saw something red in his neck.

 She looked closer. "What?",Chris wanted to know. "Oh my god! you have a.. hicky!""What? I have no hicky! a demon attacked me..""Right.. come on! I know the difference.. I'm not stupid Chris.. you have an other..""Allright I have..""So tell me? who's the lucky girl?"

Piper,Paige and Leo came in the livingroom. "The potion is ready",Piper said and showed the potion. Suddenly she stood still and saw a girl sitting between Chris and Phoebe.

"Pheebs.. who is that girl?" "Oh.. this is Sarah.. Chris' girlfriend.." "Oh.. girlfriend huh? Chris, when were you going to tell us the good news?", Piper asked with a fake smile.

Chris swallowed. "Someday mom.." Piper looked at him with one squeezed eye. "Right..". Leo took the potion of Piper and gave it to Phoebe.

"Thanks! Chris.. you can go to the kitchen with her.. I guess she may be thirsty.." Chris looked at Phoebe. "Oh right! got it!",Chris said and got with Sarah to the kitchen.

Paige sat down. "How could he do this?",Piper said. "Sweetie.. even Chris has to move on.. he can not mourn everyday about Nina..",Paige said.

"Yeah you're right.. I guess.."Piper said and walked behind the couch. "Shall we go then?",Phoebe asked and stood up. "Right back at ya!",Paige said and stood up.

 "Be right back..",Piper said and got to the kitchen. She saw Chris kissing Sarah. "Hello Chris?",Piper asked. Chris looked at Piper. "Hi.. we need your help.. and no.. Sarah can't come..". Phoebe and Paige saw Chris and Piper coming. "okay let's go!"

* * *

Tell me what you think about how the story is now.. I mean do you like how you can read it now?   
Oh yeah.. review to!


	3. Seeing the love of your life again

**Summary:** Chris is still having a hard time, the Charmed ones think. Then something unexpected happens..

**Disclaimer**: don't own Charmed (unfortunatly.. otherwise Chris would still be alive and Leo and Piper together..) but I own Marissa and Nina

**Authors Note**: Sorry it took so long.. didn't know what to write..**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Seeing the love of your life again**

Nina sat in her room, thinking about Chris._I can't get him back. He's in love with someone else._

She stood up and walked to the window.Suddenly she felt pain and heard a scream. She rushed downstairs and saw Marissa lying on the floor. She helped her up.

"What happened?"

Marissa pointed at the demon standing in front of them.Nina orbed them away and they got to the attic there.

"What now? I can't think of a spell in just a second.."

Nina thought about it. "You just think about it.. I will distract him.." Nina orbed back downstairs, but didn't found him. She frowned her forehead and orbed back to the attic again. "He's gone..",she said. "I guess you have to found him by scrying.." Marissa nodded her head and took a map and crystal and started scrying.

The Charmed Ones and Chris orbed in an alley. "I really thought he was here..",Phoebe said, sighing. Piper heard a sound and looked that way. "I guess there he is..",she said and they walked that way.

Nina orbed in with Marissa. "Well.. he has to be here somewhere..", Marissa said and looked around. Nina nodded her head. "Let's hope so.. I want him dead..",Nina said. Marissa looked at her confused. "What? I may be a whitelighter.. but I hate all the demons.." Marissa smiled and nodded her head. They walked for a while and Nina saw the demon. "There he is!",she said and they got to him.

Chris threw the demon away with telekenise adn the demon was pushed against a wall.

Nina found it strange that the demon just crashed in the wall. "Did you have the spell?", Nina wanted to know. Marissa nodded her head.

Chris heared a voice and he knew it wasn't the girls. Suddenly he saw the demon shoot fire to something else.

Nina ducked. "Stupid demon.."

Piper froze the demon. "You know.. this one is easy..", Piper said, but then the demon unfroze. "not.."

Chris was blowed away by the demon, crashed against the wall and fell down.

Nina saw the demon froze and unfroze._ This can't be happening.. the Charmed Ones here?_

Phoebe levitate to the demon and kicked him down.

Nina just wanted to scream when she saw Phoebe. "What's going on?", Marissa yelled.

Piper and Paige looked the way of Marissa and Nina.

Nina saw the girls and swallowed.

Phoebe got scared. "uh.. girls.. spell please?"

Piper took the spell out of her pocket and Phoebe got back to them. They said the spell and the demon explode.

Chris woke up and stood up.

Nina saw Chris. _Oh my god.._

Chris saw Nina and his eyes widened. "Nina..?"

Marissa looked at Nina. "what's happening? you know them?"

Nina nodded her head and looked at Marissa. "Marissa.. my husband.. and his family.."

Chris couldn't believe his eyes. He walked up to Nina. "What are you doing here?"

Nina looked at Chris and swallowed. "uhh.. well.. I'm a whitelighter.. and I'm helping her with vanguishing a demon.. who died allready.."

The Charmed Ones walked up to them. Phoebe suddenly hugged Nina.

Nina smiled a bit. "Hey Pheebs.."

Chris still didn't believe it.

Marissa shook the hands Piper and Paige.

Phoebe let go of Nina and saw Chris still didn't believe it.

Chris didn't know what to say.

Nina looked at her feet. "Yes.. I'm back and didn't tell you because you had to live on your own again.." Then she looked up at him again. "And you're happy with your girlfriend.."

Chris walked up to her and took her cheek in his hand. "Nina.. I've missed you so much.."

Nina got tears in her eyes. "Please. don't say that Chris.. you have someone else.. and.. you can't be with me.." Nina walked away from him and looked at Marissa. "Let's go.."

Marissa nodded her head and took the hand of Nina.

Nina looked at Chris and they orbed out.

Chris swallowed and sighed.

* * *

Finally they meet again! please review! 


	4. What?

**Chapter 4: what?  
**  
Nina and Marissa orbed back in Marissa's house.

"Alright.. what was that?",Marissa wanted to know.She looked straight at Nina with a confused look.

Nina sat down. "Yeah.. about that..",she said, looking down.She sighed and saw that Marissa sat down on the other couch.Then she began her story. How she met Chris, what happened to her and how she died.

"Oh my god.. and that happened.. a year ago?",Marissa asked. "A year and a day, but who's counting?",Nina said and a tear fell from her eye.

Marissa got a little further to Nina and took her hand. "Oh sweety.. that's so hard for you.." Nina nodded her head. "I miss Chris so much.. but I can't go to him. He has a girlfriend and I broke his heart to many times..".

She stood up. "I'm so stupid!",she cried. Marissa stood up and hugged her. Nina cried in her shoulder. "He loves you Nin.. he really does..only he had to move on, now he has someone else and he's happy.."

Nina nodded her head. "I guess you're right.. I don't even have my weddingring anymore..maybe he must ask her.." She let go of Marissa and walked to the stairs. When she walked upstairs, she stopped and looked at Marissa. "Maybe I have to give him a chance to talk to me.."

Chris and the girls orbed back into the manor. Chris was obviously pissed off."How could she do this to me! I mean.. she's alive again and now as a whitelighter and she doesn't say that to me?",Chris practicly yelled.

"Maybe she had a reason to do that..",Piper said to make Chris calm down a bit. Chris sighed and sat down on the couch. Leo orbed in. "Hey.. what's wrong?",he wanted to know.

"Nina is a whitelighter we just found out..",Phoebe said sighing. Chris had his hands in his hair.

"Didn't you know about this? I mean.. you're a whitelighter and Up There if They need you..",Piper asked Leo. Leo swallowed. "Uh.. yeah.. I knew.." "Leo..""what Piper.. I couldn't tell it.. it was a sort of secret..". The girls sighed. "So..what now?",Paige wanted to know. Leo thought about it. "Maybe I can talk to her?" Piper nodded her head. "Maybe you can talk her over to come here.."

* * *

sorry it took a while and that this is a short chapter.. but I promise the next one is longer! 


	5. Lovers will be lovers

**I** don't own Charmed nad the characters.. except Marissa,Nina and Sarah

* * *

**Chapter 5: Lovers will be lovers..  
**  
Nina walked in the streets of San Fransisco in the evening. She sighed and saw the Halliwell Manor in front of her on the other side of the street.  
_Should I do it?_ , she thought. _He probably went kissing his girlfriend..  
_She swallowed and walked to the other side. Then she walked to the door and sighed.  
She rang the bell. "I'll get it!",she heard Phoebe yell.  
Nina looked at her red dress and puted her hair behind her ears. She was wondering if she looked good.  
Then the door opened and she looked up. Phoebe stared at Nina.  
"Hey..",Nina said and smiled a bit. Then Phoebe smiled and walked aside.  
"Come in!",Phoebe said and Nina walked in. When Phoebe closed the door, Nina saw Piper coming from the kitchen.  
Piper was suprised seeing Nina in the Manor. "Hey Nina, didn't expect you to come here!",she said and walked over to her.  
Nina and Piper hugged eachother and then they both let go.  
"I came here to speak to Chris.. I didn't let him speak.. during that fight and afterwards..", Nina said and Piper nodded her head.  
"Chris!",Piper yelled and with that, Chris orbed in.  
"Something wrong, mom?",Chris asked. Then he saw Nina. "Nina?".  
Nina smiled and nodded her head.  
"Yeah it's me.. again..",she said and Chris took her face in his hands.  
"I've missed you so much..",Chris said and kissed her. Nina let him kiss her.  
Suddenly she couldn't take it anymore and kissed him back. She puted her arms around his neck and he puted his arms around her waist.  
They both didn't notice that Piper and Phoebe walked away to leave them alone.  
Then Nina stopped and looked at Chris. "What..what about your girlfriend?",Nina wanted to know.  
Chris looked at her and he shook his head. "Don't talk about her.. I'm to glad that you're here.. with me.." Nina sighed.  
"Look Chris.. I love you.. but I have a different live now! with Marissa! she's my charge.. for now.. later I will have many more and then I don't have time for you..",she said.  
Chris looked at Nina and shook his head. "Even my dad had time for my mother.. please don't talk about that Nina.. I want you to be with me! you're my wife for god's sake!" When Nina noticed she still was holding Chris, she let go. Then she sighed.  
"You're right I guess..",she said and sat down on the couch in the livingroom.  
Chris sat down next to her. "Look.. if you have those charges.. we can go together.. I don't wanna loose you again Nina.. and that will not happen..",he said and took her hands. "I didn't marry you to be apart of you.. or something.. I married you because I love you and-"  
"Because I was dying at that time..",Nina said, interrupting him. "And don't tell me you didn't want to say that.. because I know you longer then today mr Halliwell!"  
Chris was taken aback by what she said.  
"Whoa.. calm down! I know..I know you were dying.. but I wanted to marry you out of love and give you the best time before you died.. but now you're a whitelighter.. it was confusing for me in the beginning.. but now I want to be with you.. I still love you Nina"  
Nina smiled a bit and gave him a kiss. "I love you to Chris..".  
Then they started to hug and Chris orbed them out of the manor to go to his place.  
What they didn't know was before they orbed out someone was listening to them talking.. and it wasn't the Charmed Ones or Leo.. 


End file.
